


After Trenzalor

by 11andRiverAlways



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11andRiverAlways/pseuds/11andRiverAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic of the doctor and River. It's a work in progress. </p>
<p>What happens after the Doctor and Clara run into someone they thought they would never see again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Trenzalor

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is my first fic. Feed back is welcome. I hope you enjoy it.

"River?" She didn't answer. "River, sweetheart, where are you?" The doctor asked in their dark room.

He knew she was on the TARDIS. He had seen her gun belt on the chair in the console room. He had looked everywhere for her. The pool, the kitchen, even the library, he just couldn't find her. He had already checked their room but he had checked everywhere else. 

"River?" Still no answer. He was starting to feel like he had imagined seeing her gun belt, when he moved to sit on the bed. He hadn't seen River since he and Clara were in his dead TARDIS on Trenzalor. 

He knew it was just a dream to have her again but he couldn't let go of her. She was his wife. No, is his wife. She proved that she could show herself to him. She had made a mental link with Clara. How could she have done that if she was really dead? 

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't want her to go but he knew that that wasn't really her. 

"Doctor?" Clara called from the console room. 

The doctor got up and left the room as well as his sad thoughts of his wife. 

"Yes Clara?" The doctor asked as he entered the room. "What is it?"

"Doctor, are you ok? I know that you could see Dr. Song and I'm still baffled that you are married to her, but you've been quiet lately and now your calling out to her like she is here." Clara said. It looked like she had wanted to say more but she noticed that the doctor's shoulders slumped and he was avoiding her eyes.

"I'm fine Clara." He said

"No your not! We left Trenzalor a week ago and you refuse to talk about anything that happened there." Clara told him. That entire week the doctor had barely said anything about what happened at Trenzalor. When he had saved her from his timeline they had gone straight to the TARDIS. Dropped off Vastra, Jenny, and Strax, and been floating around in space. The only thing she was able to get out of him was his moping around when she would ask how Dr. Song was like in person. 

The little she knew, she learned from what Vastra had told her. She had wanted to get to know this mysterious River Song but she didn't know how to ask the doctor. All the times she had tried to get him to talk about her the doctor would sulk and mope around the TARDIS. She was done with his mood and she was going to tell him!

"Doctor I know it wasn't very pleasant for you to see your dead wife in the place where you are supposed to die, but I really want to learn about how was she able to create a mental link with me? How was she even able to have that conversation with us? I just don't understand how can a normal person be so powerful even after she is dead?" Clara questioned him.

He looked up at her. Not sure of what to say to her. He knew in his hearts that his wife wasn't dead but he didn't know how to tell her without sounding completely mad. 

He took a deep breath. "She was the most wonderful person I have ever met." He tells Clara. "She was always so strong and weak at the same time. She didn't take any of my nonsense but still loved to see what I would come up with." He paused so he could compose himself. He had never told anyone how he really felt about her. Not even River herself. 

He had always wanted to tell River how much he loved her. But he could never form the words. She was always so strong around him. Never let him see her hurt. He wanted her to let her guard down around him. Not all the time but when they were alone on the TARDIS, he wanted to show her that she could be herself with him. He had hoped that she would before he had to let her go. But it never happened. And he hated that he never told her everything he wanted her to know.

"She wasn't just a person to me Clara, none of the people I travel with are. But she was so special. I loved her so so much and I never told he just how much that was. She knew I loved her but I don't think she was sure of how much that was." He said with a tear rolling down his cheek. 

Clara didn't want him to cry but she also didn't want him to stop talking. She has been wondering about River ever since she found out she was his wife. 

"I have always regretted things. Some more than others. And I will always regret not telling her that I would stop traveling for her. I would have given her a family if that's what she wanted. I just can't live with out her." He cried. He knew he would cry if he talked about her but Clara said she needed to know. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He is standing in front of the console and he is still crying so much. Suddenly he screams and starts to hit the console. He just starts punching it. He is so angry that he can't have her now. That she is forever gone and there isn't a thing he can do about it!

Clara didn't think he would get mad. But now he was hitting his TARDIS. He never did anything that would hurt her. She doesn't know what to do. When she hears someone say something from the corridor that leads to all of the bedrooms.

"Doctor! Doctor, what are you doing?!" She screams. "Your hurting her! You are going to make her crash!" River runs toward the doctor who has froze. She knows she has taken him by surprise but she can't stand to see him hurting the TARDIS!

The doctor turns to her, just in time to see her picking up a button that had popped off the console during his rage. He can't believe she is here. 

River starts to undo whatever the doctor did and the TARDIS calms down. 

Clara is frozen. She doesn't know what to do. The doctors dead wife just showed up and stopped everything. 

The doctor is still staring at River. He knew she was here, he was right! But he doesn't know how she is here. He stopped seeing the younger versions of her about 100 years ago. How is she here? In the TARDIS? Saving the day?

"River?" He asked when he could finally form words. She hadn't even looked at him. She was just messing around with the console. 

"River, please. Look at me. Please!" He pleaded with her. She finally turned around. 

"Doctor, I know..." She was interrupted by her doctor. He was kissing her with so much passion she was she she would have fallen over if he hadn't been holding her.

Clara couldn't believe what she was seeing. The doctor was kissing, no, snogging his wife and she is just standing there. The kiss was very passionate and she didn't want to intrude on this private moment, so she left to her room.

When they finally separated the doctor would, no , couldn't let her go. "River! I'm so glad your here! I promise to never let you go again! I love you!" The doctor exclaimed to his wife. "I'm so sorry that I hadn't told you I loved you, but I do! I would burn up a sun for you! I would do anything for you! Please don't leave me again!" He pleaded. 

River didn't know what to say. She knew he loved her but he had never just out right told her like this. "Doctor, I love you too!" She said right before she kissed him again. This kiss wasn't like the last. It was sweet and slow. When they stopped they just looked into each others eyes. 

"River, I'm glad your here, but how did you get here? I mean you were dead I saw your ghost. And we are in the middle of nowhere in space, how did you get on the TARDIS?" The doctor asked of his wife.

"I think the TARDIS did it." She replied.


End file.
